


The Deadliest Man Alive.

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Graphic Description, Hostage Situations, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Assault, Submission, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: “I’ll cut you a deal.” The German paced, his arms crossed firmly behind his back. “If you tell me who you’re vorking for, I von’t lethimhurt you.”~Someone is found snooping around the old 'abandoned' warehouse in which Dr. Baron Von Nazi is executing his plans. The deadliest man alive doesn't take kindly to strangers.





	The Deadliest Man Alive.

I peered around the door of the warehouse, listening to the muted whisperings of the men inside. I heard talk of death and bombs, but it was only when they mentioned the Prince that I stumbled, the heavy iron door leading into the warehouse creaking slightly. I froze and they stopped talking immediately.

“I ‘fink I heard something.” One of them commented and my shoulders tensed, ready to sprint.

“Vell?” The other one retorted impatiently. “Go and check it out.”

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I had a split-second decision to make; either he wouldn’t make it to the door or I wouldn’t be there to find. I decided on the latter.

I ran, the door groaning as it slowly shut behind me while I sprinted as fast as I could in the other direction. I heard shouting behind me but ignored it, running into the alley by the side of the warehouse and making several sharp turns to try and lose my pursuer. I only started slowing down after seeing that I had quite literally forced myself into a corner as the alley terminated abruptly, with no visible escape route.

That’s when my pursuer caught up with me, dragging me off of my feet by my collar and slamming my face against the rough brick wall, breaking my skin. Stars burst behind my eyes as I struggled to remain conscious, feeling his arm push against the back of my neck. My face was flush with the wall as I felt the blood trickle down my cheek. We were both breathing heavily, locked in a silent struggle until the second man came running up to us, red in the face and severely out of breath.

“Who is she?” He gasped in his thick German accent.

“I dunno.” The other man answered flippantly, pushing his arm further into the back of my neck until I could barely breathe.

“Come. Ve vill take her in for questioning.”

The German man turned on his heel while the other released his grip on my neck suddenly so I stumbled backwards, gasping. Then a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to look at my captor who then proceeded to examine my cheek, wiping his thumb through the blood that stained it, making me wince. He rubbed the blood between his fingers before smirking. Sick bastard.

He turned me in the direction of the German forcefully, standing so close to me that I could feel the imprint of the gun strapped to his leg on my waist before starting to walk, dragging me along with him.

We returned to the warehouse, him leading me up the rusty industrial staircase and we passed numerous cell doors. The numbers ticked by but we stopped at room 206, the man opening the door then forcing me through it before him. I was faced with a large silver chair which looked rather like a dentist’s chair that was taking the dominant position in the centre of the room. It obviously wasn’t being used for dentistry though; it was laced with leather straps and there were cuts and indents in the metal, and in the most inconvenient places when you imagined where an average person would fit onto it.

The man placed his hand on the small of my back and I flinched, bile rising in the back of my throat and goosebumps rising on my arms as I thought about what may have happened on that chair. And what was going to happen on that chair.

The man leered over me, his intimidating height and overpowering presence making me uncomfortable. Then the German entered the room and I calmed slightly, shifting slightly further away from the man as his attention was on the German.

“Vell, vell, vell, vat do we have here?” The German grinned cockily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, my voice sharp with fear.

The German pursed his lips, rocking on his heels before nodding pointedly at the other man. He gripped my shoulders, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pushed me towards that horrifying chair. He jerked my body around, spreading his hand over my chest before slamming me down onto the cool metal, the chair rattling in protest.

“I’ll cut you a deal.” The German paced, his arms crossed firmly behind his back. “If you tell me who you’re vorking for, I von’t let _him_ hurt you.”

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I tried to get up, only to have my body forced back down by the intimidating man.

“I don’t work for anyone.” I spoke hurriedly, starting to panic as the man lifted one of the leather straps, wrapping it around my wrist and tightening it until the skin around the strap was white.

“You’re not a spy?”

“No.” I said quickly, watching the man warily as he crossed over to my other side, strapping my other wrist down.

“I don’t believe you.” The German spoke flippantly.

“I just happened by, I don’t even know who you two are.” My voice was shrill as my panic level started to rise. “Please, it’s just an old warehouse, I thought it was still abandoned. How was I to know that you were in here doing… whatever you’re doing?”

The German merely raised his eyebrow.

“There’s… there’s nothing I can do to convince you, is there?” I asked, my heart sinking in my chest.

“No.” The German grinned, lifting his eyebrow.

I gulped, looking from the German to the other man as my fingers started to twitch.

“What are you planning to do to me?” My voice was tense as I saw the man kneel down next to me, pulling up another leather strap and wrapping it firmly around my ankle.

“Zat’s not up to me.” The German said ominously, letting his gaze wander to the other man. “Zat’s up to the deadliest man alive.”

“Wait, you’re-”

“Yup.” The man interrupted me, crossing over to my other ankle.

“Fuck.” I exhaled, attempting to resign myself to my fate.

“You 'eard of me?” The man paused, looking up at me evenly.

"You’ve murdered so many people.” I said in digust, watching him finish tying me up.

“One thousand one hundred and forty-seven, to be precise.” He grinned toothily, as if that were a thing to be proud of.

When he was sure he had me firmly secured he returned to a standing position, going to lurk next to the German, crossing his arms over his broad chest. I twitched my wrists and ankles, checking that there were no weak spots in my bonds.

“Find out who she’s vorking for.” The German muttered to the other man before shifting his gaze to me. “And vonce you have, you may dispatch her.”

The man’s lips slowly twisted into a smile as they both looked at me with sinister eyes and I shifted uncomfortably.

“Thank you sir.” He said genuinely as if he’d just been given the best job of his whole career.

The German nodded, leaving the room through the heavy metal door that clanked shut behind him. The other man continued to stare at me with his arms still crossed, and I felt very close to vomiting. This man was clearly fucked up in the head, and now I was left at his mercy and tied to a chair.

“So, what we gonna with you then?” He asked rhetorically, tipping his head.

“You’re not working for anyone, are you?” He started to meander towards me and I flinched away.

“No.” I responded shortly. I had the faintest glimmer of hope that if I told the truth then he’d somehow find it within himself to set me free. But no such luck.

He only smirked, leaning down to my level.

“Shame. It’s always more fun when I have to _break_ them. But torturing without a purpose can be fun too…”

He passed around the back of the chair and I flinched involuntarily, panicking that I couldn’t see him anymore.

“It’s not often I get a woman in the chair.” He exhaled, his heavy hands landing suddenly on my shoulders, making me jump. “There’s so much more you can _play_ with.”

His hands started wandering from my shoulders and my jaw tightened.

“Don’t you dare.” I hissed.

He stopped in his tracks, suddenly removing his hands from my front, much to my relief.

“Have it your way.” He grunted, making his way over to a large duffel bag that was sitting uselessly in the corner.

He unzipped the bag, rummaging for a while before pulling something out of it triumphantly. He turned and approached me, and as he got closer I could make out the vague shape of… pliers in his hand.

He took in my terrified expression with glee, brandishing his instrument before kneeling beside me.

“What do you reckon this is used for?” He breathed, toying with his food before he ate it.

I refused to answer, my mouth pursed into a firm line as he teased me.

“Aw, go on.” He urged, punching my shoulder lightly. “Answer me, or I’ll use it on you. Sorry, and. Answer me _and_ I’ll use it on you.”

“You’re sick.” I spat.

“Sweetheart, you don’t know the half of it.” He drawled, standing up slowly while twisting the pliers in his hands.

“But I think I’m about to.” My voice was tense and he could sense that, smiling broadly as I spoke.

“Go on then, 'umour me. What do you think they’re used for?”

“Pulling… teeth?” I answered hesitantly, hoping that the answer I gave wasn’t going to be the one he picked. I wouldn’t want him anywhere near my mouth.

“No. Close though. Pulling something.” He snapped the pliers right next to my ear and I twitched. “It’s actually fingernails.”

He abruptly but carefully set the pliers next to my left hand, expertly seizing the fingernail from my index finger in one pinch.

“So you’re just going to…”

“Yup.” He said before suddenly jerking his arm backwards, my head bursting with pain as my vision blackened around the edges.

I felt nauseous and I couldn’t focus as he continued wrenching at the fingernail that so desperately wanted to stay attached to my body. I might’ve screamed, I certainly wanted to, but I wasn’t sure whether I had the capacity to when in such dire agony.

I caught sight of my hand and the blood that oozed over the fingernail that he was trying to pry off before sharply looking away, resigning myself to never look again. It did nothing to ease the pain, in fact it only seemed to make it worse.

My hand felt as though it had swollen to the size of a beach ball, and the blood coursing through my system wasn’t helping in the slightest.

Then the awful sensation of pulling stopped but the pain was still there, wrenching at my gut and running up and down my spine in a constant to-and-fro. The man said something, but I didn’t know what. I could vaguely make out footsteps and then he was on my other side, pulling my face towards his by my chin.

“Don’t worry love, they all pass out after the second.”

There was that sickening smile on his face as I was actually able to comprehend his words, only briefly before that torment continued, this time on my other side. My vision swam and slowly faded to nothing as the overwhelming stabbing pain became too much and I left that terrifying man alone with my body to play with.

* * *

 

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my hands, confused by the bright lights and the fact I couldn’t move my arms or legs until I remembered where I was and what was happening to me. My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see both of my index fingers raw and bloody and without fingernails. Not only that, they were purple and mangled and I couldn’t even move them anymore. None of my other fingernails were gone, however, and from what I could see and feel everything else of mine was intact. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking to the ceiling when a voice rang out in the empty room.

“It gets boring once they pass out.” I looked out into the gloom of the cell to see the man sitting in the semi-darkness, reclining casually on a chair as if he’d been waiting the whole time just for me to regain consciousness.

Suddenly all of the blood rushed to my ears and I couldn’t focus again, I was paralyzed with fear.

“I prefer to see the _pain_ on their features.” His jaw shifted and he got up from the chair, meandering towards me.

“Where’s your voice gone, kitty?” He muttered, reaching out to put pressure on my right incapacitated finger.

The pain shot up my back and my shoulders tensed, my neck drawing into itself. He kept pushing harder and harder until my mouth fell open, a high-pitched gasp escaping the back of my throat.

“There it is.” He lifted his hand, smirking as he crossed over to my other side.

He leaned over, picking up something from behind me before putting it on a conveniently placed iron table next to me. It was a large electrical box with loads of dials and knobs and flashing lights, the electrical lead trailing off the table and snaking behind me.

“Not more.” I just managed to mumble, on the brink of tears. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, and you will.” He affirmed, staring at me intensely.

I looked to the ceiling, blinking back tears as my hands started shaking. He poked his tongue in his cheek, leaning over the electrical box and fiddled with the dials as I panicked, the box suddenly making a loud buzzing noise thanks to the power now throbbing through the cables. Pulling out two wires from the back of the box, he abruptly turned to me with a menacing look in his eyes.

“Now, this is a new toy, so I’m still working out the… _kinks_.” He breathed, taking my hand and flipping it over, despite the resistance that my bonds provided.

His gaze flicked to mine before he held the exposed wire to my wrist. It was an unusual feeling at first, all of the muscles in my lower arm and hand suddenly contracting, but as the time went on I began to feel the torture element, the cramping in my muscles almost unbearable as I stared at the hand that had twisted itself into a weird angle and resembled more of a claw than anything else. My breaths grew short and I tried to writhe away from the wire but my bonds wouldn’t let me so my whole body writhed instead, trying to focus on anything but the electrical pulses running through my arm.

He lifted the wires just as I felt fit to burst and I slumped down, gasping for air with my right hand twitching and spasming. Without warning, he lifted his leg onto the chair beside me, digging his knee into my side as he leered over me so I snapped my head up, my neck exposed and his face now obnoxiously close to mine.

“This may ‘urt a little.” He warned me, holding the wires in his hands and raising them towards my head.

The moment he pressed those wires to my temples, my whole body lost control. My head tipped back even further, gasping for air as every muscle in my body struggled to keep control. My limbs were shaking, my wrists chafing against the leather bonds as they twitched and writhed, but it was better that than my arms flailing around with the risk of me breaking or dislocating them. Just as my vision started to cloud he removed the wires, giving me a second to relax before pressing them to my temples again, the electricity running through my system anew.

I lost control of my body again, my eyes losing focus quicker than the last time and he removed the wires yet again just in the nick of time. I was struggling against my bonds so violently that I had broken the skin, the blood oozing and spreading behind those leather straps that kept me in my place.

“You hurtin’ yet, love?” He mumbled, shifting to sit on top of my lap as he moved strands of sweat-soaked hair from my face.

I probably would have come up with a cutting remark had my brain been functioning and my mouth in full working order, not twitching erratically. He lifted the wires to my head again and this time it only took a few moments before my vision blurred and I left the madman alone with my lifeless body for the second time.

* * *

 

I don’t know how long I was out for, but when I woke up the Nazi’s four little henchmen were 'looking after’ me while the intimidating man was gone. They cleaned and bandaged my fingers, fed me something dry and tasteless before tying me back onto that torture chair, thankfully looser than when he had tied me to it, and left me there.

I was so busy working myself into a state that only the arrival of the man himself could clear my brain, the paranoia and fear suddenly lapsing. It looked as though he had had a long day as he slumped his bag from his shoulder and cracked his neck; a good bit of torture ought to cheer him, pep him up a little.

He turned to me slowly, eying me with a queer look in his eyes that I wasn’t sure I’d ever seen before.

“'Ow were the henchmen?” He asked casually, rolling his shoulder as he talked to me.

“Oh yes, they were a brainwashed bundle of joy.”

“I see you’ve kept your sharp tongue.” He smirked at me.

“It’s the only thing I have left.”

My statement hung in the air between us and I desperately wanted to take it back as he stared at me again with that weird look.

He meandered towards me, my shoulders tensing as he drew close and closer. Then in a movement quicker than I could comprehend he drew his fist back and punched me square on the nose, the pain blossoming behind my eyes as my head was flung against the back of the chair. My head throbbed and my nose felt swollen, though fortunately not painful enough to be broken. I couldn’t tell whether it was bleeding or not though.

He grabbed my chin and directed my face towards his while my eyes struggled to focus and my head reeled. He stared at me intensely and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It was only then I noticed this sexual energy buzzing around us, invading our senses and swarming around our heads like flies.

In a movement just as fast as the punch he lurched forwards and kissed me furiously, one hand wrapping around my neck, keeping it pressed against the back of the chair as his tongue reached down the back of my throat. I was not entirely against this new treatment, but it would have been far better if my head wasn’t pounding and my nose throbbing. His other hand was free to wander down my chest, pressing his palm against the curves of my body while my heart pounded against my chest.

I only knew I was bleeding when he released me I saw the blood staining his upper lip and the tip of his nose.

He drew his fist back again and punched me in the jaw, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth as the inside of my mouth was cut up by my teeth. He kissed me again and I wasn’t sure what sensation I should focus on; the pain in my jaw or the tongue that the man was forcing down my throat. Both were vying for my attention, but neither was strong enough to fully take my focus so I was left with a confusing mush of the two, mixed between pain and pleasure, blood and romance, tears and seduction.

When he pulled back he was breathing heavily but his face was neutral, a mask that I couldn’t decipher. Had he always felt this sexual energy between us, had I been so stupid that I couldn’t comprehend it? Did he _want_ to do that to me? Or was this just another way for him to break his clients?

With a decisive grunt he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me confused and hurting, although not as pained as I should have been after a session with the most dangerous man alive.

* * *

 

After another session of being looked after by the henchmen, the man returned the next day, his gaze lowered as he slowly shut the door behind him.

“Sorry for leaving so abruptly yesterday.” He apologised, lifting his gaze to mine.

“You’re forgiven.” I spat sarcastically. He ignored my comment, he simply approached me with some element of caution.

“It’s just, you gave me something yesterday I hadn’t had in a long time.” He breathed, coming to kneel beside me.

“And what’s that?” I expected him to say something meaningful; love, compassion, hell, I’d even settle for an equal. But that’s not who this man was.

“A hard on.” He sighed, standing up slowly. I caught sight of the crotch on his trousers and lifted my gaze quickly, a blush rising to my cheeks.

“And I didn’t know what to do with it. Of course, now I know _precisely_ what to do with it.” His hand slowly dragged up my thigh and my legs automatically drew closer together.

“Don’t go squeamish on me now love.” He scolded, lifting his hand from my thigh only to start working on the buttons on my blouse.

“Taking my fingernails is one thing. Taking my… body is quite another.” I protested, trying to ignore my hammering heart and the excitement pooling in the pit of my stomach. This was sick, perverted.

“Is it though? I think society puts far too much emphasis on ownership on your own body.” He said, making quick work on my buttons with his skilled fingers.

He drew my blouse open with even hands, exposing my bra and bare torso, his eyes now able to see every shaking breath of mine, every gasp, every breath caught in the back of my throat. I gulped, watching him eye my chest greedily. He licked his upper lip as he dragged his thumb along the indentations of my rib-bones, teasing me as he came so close to my bra.

“I think society puts just the right amount of emphasis on it.” I retorted, ever so slightly out of breath.

“You would. You’re not the one staring at this.” He grinned toothily at me before retrieving a knife from some hidden compartment on his person. I tensed, but he merely used it to tear the blouse forcefully from my body without having to release me from the chair, the sound of ripping fabric making me shudder.

Then his hand was back on my thigh, blade still in hand as he dragged it up. He watched my face, enjoying me squirm until he placed the blade next to my waist and this time ripped the skirt from my body. So I was left facing the madman in only my underwear, red in the face and panting heavily.

“Aren’t you a sight?” He smirked at me. I merely scowled back.

Still smiling, he perched himself on top of my lap, his hands hovering over my breasts as if he were scared to touch them. With agonizing slowness, he took his blade and put it under the strap of my bra. In one clean motion he snapped the thin strap of fabric, making me flinch. Then he turned to the other, breaking it just as cleanly as the first. I clenched my teeth as his hands scrabbled at my underarms, getting me to lift my chest closer to his so he could reach around and undo the back of my bra.

I took a deep breath, looking to the ceiling and exhaled as he drew the bra from my body. I closed my eyes, lips pursed. I didn’t want to see it, I could imagine his reaction and even the imaginary version of him repulsed me so I refused to open my eyes.

“You’re being coy.” He whispered and I felt soft fingertips drag along my collar-bone, then down my front to the swell of my breast. He caressed it softly before pinching my nipple sharply, making me gasp and my eyes snapped open.

He was staring at me and his eyes were smoldering. I thought that that might make it worse, but somehow it just made it better.

He retrieved his blade again, dragging it down my front just hard enough to leave a thin white mark. The blade settled on the waistband of my knickers and my hips rolled, trying to escape from the invasion. This time he dealt with it quickly, snapping both sides of the waistband before pulling my underwear off and throwing them across the room.

“You can’t act coy when you’re already wet for me.” He spat crudely, abruptly running his hand over my mound so all of my breath escaped me, my body rising in the chair.

He continued massaging between my thighs, making me squirm and grimace, hating this pleasure that he was giving me. If only you were able to control your feelings instead of them being roughly forced upon you by your body and mind.

“Fuck you.” I growled, my hands clenching into fists at my side.

“You will, shortly.” He smirked, suddenly removing his hand and instead using it to start to work on the leather straps around my wrists. I looked to him in confusion, watching him open one strap, then the other. And then the two around my ankles until I was free, completely and utterly free. I thought I would feel empowered when I finally lost those leather straps and that metal chair, but somehow it felt worse. I felt so vulnerable and exposed, somehow being tied down felt safer when around that man.

He jerked me to my feet by my hair, angling my face towards his so he could kiss me roughly.

“Go and kneel by that wall.” He gestured and I followed his instructions, wincing at the cold concrete on my knees and shins.

“Hands on the wall.” He dictated and I hesitantly placed my hands on the white tiles.

I heard him rummaging about in that duffel bag of his again so I turned around, but dearly regretted it afterwards. Now I knew what he was toying with in his hands, what he was about to use on me with relish. A whip.

“How experienced are you with that?” My voice shook as I turned to face the wall again.

“You’d be surprised.” He casually snapped the whip and I jumped only to realise it was a practice shot, probably just to scare me.

“It’s old fashioned, but I like it.” He uttered while I kept my eyes fixed on the white tiled wall.

He cracked his whip again and hit my back but he was apprehensive, it didn’t even break the skin. The second time he wasn’t as tender, however, and the whip cut into me, the sound of breaking flesh making my stomach flip, along with the pain that shot up and down my back. I cried out and automatically lifted my hand to cover my mouth.

“Keep your hands on the wall.” He ordered in a low tone so I reluctantly placed my hand back onto the cool tiles.

Every time I struggled to keep my palms flat on the wall, they kept curling into themselves and twitching involuntarily while I was struck repeatedly with the thin whip, my whole back burning and feeling like it was going to melt off. Tears were stinging my eyes and I felt sick to my stomach, it was all just pain, too much pain.

I thought I heard the door open and shut behind me in my bleary haze, and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard a German voice ring through the room.

“Ah, Mr Deadly. Still vorking on her?”

The man cracked the whip again one more time, just for good measure, as I sharply inhaled, shoulders tensing.

“Yes sir. She’s proving… difficult.” The man lied, heavy boots suddenly approaching me.

He gripped my shoulder, lifting me up from my kneeling position before forcing my back against the wall. The cool tiles were a welcome relief for my burning back but I could feel the blood smear against it as he kept his forearm pressed against my neck. The German looked uncomfortable at my nudity by tried not to show it as he surveyed me coolly.

“Who do you work for?” The man asked me harshly, the pressure on my neck building.

“I’ve told you, no-one.” I just managed to gasp out, playing along.

“You see?” He released his grip suddenly but kept his hand on my neck to stop me from slumping to the floor in a heap. “I’ll be done with her soon.”

“Good. And zen you may kill her.” The German nodded before abruptly turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I warily looked to the man, his eyes watching the door to make sure the German wasn’t returning before he kissed me fiercely, his tongue reaching down the back of my throat and his teeth skimming across my lower lip. He dragged his nails down my belly, leading his hand to my entrance where he inserted a finger into my already wet hole. I tensed, lifting up onto my tip-toes as the odd sensation overwhelmed me. It hurt, but not nearly as much as my back did in that moment and so I focused more on the hint of pleasure that sparked in my system.

“Good girl.” The man muttered, his head angled so close to mine that I couldn’t see his facial expression, but I was almost sure that he was smiling.

Then another finger, this time the pleasure definitely overriding the pain. The third made me quiver, my mouth falling open as I gasped heavily.

I could feel him working at his trousers as he kissed me and my pulse dropped, blood running cold as I realised this was the moment. He grabbed my thigh, lifting my leg up as he prepared to enter me.

In one violent thrust he was inside of me. I cried out and he quickly reached up to cover my mouth with his thin fingers, digging into the flesh of my cheek. I wasn’t sure whether it always felt this good, or whether the severe blood loss played a part in it. Either way, it felt so fucking good as he thrust inside of me, making me weak and needy for his enthusiasm.

As he thrust harder and faster my vision grew hazier and I felt the blood smear against the tiles behind me, the blood loss really getting to me as we both drew near climax. In that moment he lost control, growling animalistically as he thrust even deeper and came inside of me, grunting and gripping so tightly onto me that I was sure he bruised me.

I wasn’t sure whether I came or not, I was so dizzy and out of sorts that I collapsed to the floor the moment he let go of me, the world for the next few minutes a hazy and blurry mess of metal chair legs and black polished boots.

I became only vaguely aware of my surroundings as I felt myself being lifted from the floor. Something cold and stinging hit my already throbbing back and my body automatically flinched away but firm arms kept me in place as the salve was applied to my whole back. Then I felt my body leave the floor and in that feeling of weightlessness I passed out, delirious and slightly hysterical.

* * *

 

I woke up in a white room. Well, as white as you can get in an abandoned warehouse. I was lying on a bed, still naked and my head was reeling, but I forced myself upright anyway. Seeing something as human as a bed made me feel like it wasn’t real, this was some kind of delusion my brain made up to help me cope. I had to explore.

I got up off of the bed, looking down at the sheets that were smudged with blood, my blood. Reaching up to my back I felt for the whip marks and was surprised to find many of them scabbed over already. The room was bare and industrial, but there was a proper bed and even a small bedside table that had a simplistic lamp sitting on top of it. I debated hanging myself from the electrical cord before deciding against it; I had to at least know why I was in this room. Plus, where would I hang it from?

I looked back to the bed and saw a tangle of cloth lying on the floor beside it. I approached it cautiously; it must have been sitting on the end of the bed before a human was included in the equation. As I picked it up it unfolded into an article of clothing and when I pulled it over my head I realised that it was a white hospital-looking gown. It was far too large and didn’t exactly flatter me, but it was better than those clothes that were torn in two.

My head snapped to the door when I heard someone opening it, but the person who stepped through the threshold was the last person I wanted to see in that moment. I would’ve preferred the German’s brainwashed henchmen over _him_.

“‘Ello love.” He smirked at me arrogantly while I tried to figure out how to stand in front of my captor, putting far too much thought into my arm position when I should have been thinking about screaming and running away.

“You like your room?”

“Oh yes. How many women have you brought back here?” I asked sarcastically.

“None, actually. I can’t bring anyone here until I’m sure they won’t _kill_ themselves.” He raised his eyebrow at me, daring me to shudder.

“How can you be so sure I won’t kill myself?” I asked tersely, lifting my chin.

Silently he stepped forward and gripped my hands, flipping my wrists over before smiling.

“Because you haven’t tried it yet.” He said matter-of-factly. I snatched my hands back, stepping out of his reach again.

He lifted his arms in the air in surrender, walking backwards so he could lean against the opposite wall, his arms crossed, biceps bulging.

“How are you?” He asked, unusually earnest. I was caught off-guard by the question and fidgeted for a few moments before answering.

“In pain.” I said shortly.

He smiled automatically, excited by the mere thought of my pain before he quickly corrected himself, his mouth straightening.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“What do you want from me?” I asked quickly, not trusting his 'kind’ act for a second.

He sighed, looking to the ceiling before looking back to me.

“I want you to want me. In the same way that I want you.” He stated bluntly.

“You’ve already had me.” I spat.

“And yet I’m still wanting.” His eyes were burning as they wandered to mine.

I stepped towards him, my heart hammering in my chest as I got so close my toes were touching the tip of his boots and his face angled down towards mine. We breathed the same air, my head reeling and his eyes closing.

“Fuck. Off.” I enunciated clearly, stepping away from him rapidly, back towards the bed where I felt safer.

He started laughing heartily, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes with a sly look. His laughter died down and he rubbed his chin with the back of his hand.

“You’re gutsy.” He commented, barely glancing at me.

“I have nothing more to fear.” I murmured softly.

His gaze slowly lifted to mine and a smile twisted at his lips. It was such a sinister look that my hands clenched into fists subconsciously by my sides. Then he turned on his heel and left the room abruptly.

* * *

 

_I want you to want me. In the same way that I want you._

Ever since he said that something clicked. I did want him now. I don’t know whether it was because he stated what he wanted out loud or the fact that he left me in a room on my own for hours of my own.

I _hated_ that my heart raced whenever I thought of him. I’d bite my lip and my hand would wander down between my legs before I would even realise what I was doing. Then I’d check myself, and mentally scold my hand, but I knew I was already in too deep, there was no way I was going to see him in any other way after this.

I had to get out of here. I started looking around the room for ways to escape; there were no windows and the door was firmly locked. I scoured the floor for something resembling a hairpin so I could at least attempt to pick the lock but there was nothing. I looked to the lamp again, but instead of seeing it as a way out I saw it as a means of escape. I picked it up in my hands, testing out the weight of it. It was disappointingly light, but perhaps if swung with enough force…

I unplugged it from the wall and positioned myself by the door, waiting for that moment when he would walk in. I had one shot at this. I couldn’t fuck it up.

I stood up rapidly when I heard footsteps outside the door and surely enough the door clicked open. As soon as the figure passed the threshold I swung at where his head should have been, but I missed. I wasn’t quite sure whether it was my aim or his reflexes, but it did confuse him and in that second of abstraction I tried to shove past him through the door.

I could taste freedom when hands gripped my waist and I was dragged backwards, the door kicked closed with some force. I struggled against the hands, kicking and punching fiercely, not caring where I hit him, just trying to come in contact with anything that would hinder. Soon the hands overpowered me though, my arms pinned to my sides and my back forced against a wall so hard that my head cracked against it.

The man was breathing heavily, pinning my hands behind my back, making sure that I couldn’t struggle away from his grip again. His body was so close to mine and I could feel the heat radiating off of him, making my heart rate increase. Then he produced his knife.

“I _was_ gonna cut you a deal.” He teased me, bringing his knife up to my face, making me flinch away.

“I don’t want your fucking handouts.” I spat, struggling against his grip but he held firm.

“Oh, you will.” He exhaled, his breath against my neck and I squirmed away.

He poked his tongue in his cheek, bringing his knife up to my neck. I felt the sharp point of it against the hollow of my neck and I gulped audibly, feeling my forehead break out with sweat.

“Just fink, I could kill you right now.” He twisted the blade and my shoulders rose.

“I could slit your throat, watch you bleed out in front of me. Then what’d you do? Well, nothing. You’d be dead. Think of it, one moment here thinking and breathing and the next dead, gone. It’s tantalising, I ‘ave to admit.”

He stopped talking and the room was so quiet it was deafening, I watched him breathe to try and steady my own shallow breaths. Suddenly his arm seemed to slip and he made a slicing motion across my neck.

I gasped, choking on my own bile as I realised he hadn’t actually done the deed. I was gasping, my arms shaking at how close I was to death in that moment. He laughed at me, tipping my chin up with the tip of his blade.

“Remember what you’re fighting for, love.” He grinned, flicking the blade between his fingers.

“What _am_ I fighting for?” I just managed to choke out.

“Your life.” He said shortly with a mad look playing in his eyes.

He leaned in close to me, breathing heavily and I could feel his breaths on my neck. He spread out his hand on my chest, pressing his hand against my body before running it down to my waist then my hip.

“Why do you do this?” I asked, my voice cracked as I flinched against his touch.

“Because I enjoy it.” He whispered, his hand lifting from my hip to grip onto my chin.

I kept stern eye contact with him as he leaned closer to me, his face so close to mine that his nose was brushing my own. We were breathing the same air and I felt slightly dizzy as my heart rate increased, his mouth so close to mine, but I couldn’t give in. It was him who leaned forward, taking my bottom lip in his mouth and started sucking, my hands clenching into fists behind my back. He was so naturally sexual it was difficult to _not_ get turned on, an uncomfortable wetness pooling between my legs as he continued titillating me.

He slowly released my arms, shifting his mouth to kiss me properly, his tongue suddenly invading my mouth as I reached up impulsively, gripping the back of his neck. He rammed his hips into mine, squashing my body into the wall as I gasped into his mouth. He continued kissing me, rising onto my toes as he continued pressing me against the wall.

Then he abruptly released me, my body slumping down as I gasped, watching him wipe his mouth with his thumb, eyeing me greedily.

“Get some sleep.” He ordered, staring at me for a few seconds more before leaving the room, locking the heavy metal door behind him.

* * *

 

I couldn’t believe that he just left me like that. I was so uncomfortable and turned on. Even if my thoughts about him were confusing I could trust that he would take whatever he wanted from me without a second thought, but this time he restrained himself and I was left doing exactly what he wanted; craving him. Lusting after him and his body and his roughness of character.

I couldn’t just give in to him now, not after all of this struggle and the pain that I had endured. I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling while I tried to ignore my desire, trying so hard that my head started to hurt and my chest tightened as I intensely stared at the ceiling.

The silence was deafening. It was a welcome relief when I heard footsteps coming down the hall, stopping at the door. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up quickly as the door opened. He stepped through into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it, the finality of it making me uneasy. But also slightly excited.

I was constantly debating in my head whether to get up or stay sitting, opening my mouth to say something before closing it again. He must have noticed something different in my demeanour because he smirked before starting towards me, swaggering arrogantly as he drank up my indecision.

He stared at me hungrily, keeping his eyes fixed on mine so intently that my whole chest imploded, all of the breath leaving my lungs. My eyes slowly wandered from his and I noticed he was twirling something between his hands, a chain with two handles on either end. This was the same as the pliers; I knew vaguely what it would be used for, but I didn’t know the exact purpose of the chain.

“The German is startin’ to get suspicious.” He spoke, breaking the silence, making me flinch.

He reached me and while he stood at my feet he took my chin in his hands, angling my head towards his as he sighed. It felt like he was waiting for me to say something.

“So?”

I tried to have that sharp edge to my voice but all of my conviction was gone. I couldn’t even make myself sound disinterested, so I just ended up sounding needy and pathetic.

He let go of my chin abruptly before fiddling with that chain again, my eyes fixing onto it as I swallowed audibly.

He got up onto the bed beside me, kneeling so the mattress dipped and I struggled not to lean in towards him. He maneuvered himself behind me and I refused to move, refused to give in to this power play.

“So before I off you…” He muttered into my ear and the goose bumps travelled all the way up my neck.

He lowered the chain over my head, deliberately in my line of vision until I couldn’t keep track of it any more, I could only feel the cool metal against my neck. I shifted uncomfortably, knowing now what was coming next as my heart pounded so loud I could hear it in my ears. He pulled his hands around my neck, slowly cutting off my air supply until my breaths were coming out in harsh gasps and my neck was straining against the chain.

“You say you ‘ave nothing more to fear, but you don’t know the half of it love.” He whispered into my ear.

I cringed away, my brain slowly getting scrambled as my air supply was getting cut off. Then in one jerk he suddenly cut off my oxygen and I couldn’t breathe any more. My mind was in full panic mode, my vision going red as my hands scrambled at my neck, trying to tear at the chain but it was too thin and I ended up just tearing my own skin instead of the thing cutting into my neck.

The moment he loosened the chain I drew a massive gasping breath, falling forward as I regained my vision. He gripped my shoulders, pulling me back upright with force as he angled his head towards mine and started nibbling at my ear. My eyes rolled back into my head as I leaned into him, feeling his firm body behind mine. He shifted himself so his legs were pressing against mine, hard-on firm against my upper back and the broad plane of his chest expanding and sinking behind me.

“Do you want to die?” He asked me, chain shifting against my neck.

“No.” I choked out. There literally couldn’t have been more desperation in my voice.

“Hm.”

'Hm’ was not a reassuring noise, especially as a garrote is tightening around your neck. He cut off my air supply fully again but this time he held it for a second too long, my panicked body actually blinding me, sending my vision into complete darkness. I sucked in air the moment he released me, steadily increasing my oxygen levels, but not regaining my vision. In that time of panicked blindness he didn’t give me a second for recovery as he wrenched me around, yet again suffocating me but this time it was with a furious kiss with the chain still encircled around my neck. I blinked rapidly until the light started filtering back into my eyes and I felt slightly more sane, enthralled again by him and his passion.

It was then my mind snapped. He was ready and willing to kill me and I was completely and utterly infatuated with him. It was too late to consider morals or perceptions. In this mindset and in this moment I had one thing that I wanted to do before I died. I turned towards him, carefully sliding the chain around my neck, eyes dilated with lust as I reached for his trousers. I fumbled with the fastenings as I couldn’t look down with his grip on the chain around my neck so I had to look at his arrogant features as I needily palmed his crotch.

“You’re desperate, aren'tcha?” He smirked but I could hear the breathlessness in his voice too.

I finally undid his trousers, still palming his crotch through his underwear before releasing his half-hard cock, feeling the weight of it in my hands. He was trying to appear cool and disinterested but I could hear his breathing growing more and more shallow and his eyes were gradually starting to mirror the lust that was in mine.

He couldn’t take not leading for long though, and soon was wrenching the makeshift dress over my head with a growl. He grabbed at my waist roughly while I still fumbled with his dick and his head dipped into the crook of my neck where he sucked at the sensitive skin, making me shudder into him. He used his knees to spread my legs apart while I still kneeled on the bed and his firm hand travelled from my waist down to my crotch. He was kind this time, rubbing rhythmically between my legs before edging a finger inside of me. My body extended upwards and my hands tightened around his penis and I could feel it twitch against my palms as he inhaled sharply through his teeth.

He slipped another finger inside of me and my muscles contracted around him as I whimpered from the back of my throat. His mouth twitched as he heard my desperation, obviously turning him on as he buried his fingers up to the knuckles inside of me and I squirmed. I swallowed audibly as I steadied myself against him, fingers curling against his chest.

“What are you going to do to me, mister deadly?” I asked him patronisingly, using the German’s nickname on him.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you cum, and as you cum I’ll strangle the life outta ya.” He said, twitching the garotte around my neck.

I should have been horrified. But now everything he said was merely words that had the ability to excite me, shooting lust straight to my groin. He pinched my nipples and the breath caught in the back of my throat, the twinge flying up and down my spine in one fluid motion.

“Please.” I whimpered, clawing at his shirt.

“I like watching you beg.” He said complacently, reaching up to angle my face towards his. “Do it again.”

“Please. I want to feel you inside me, please.” I spoke breathlessly, feeling his fingers shifting inside of me.

“Almost.” He grinned, removing his fingers and suddenly I felt empty, I wanted to feel him inside me again.

He had a sadistic look on his face as he lifted his slick fingers to my mouth. He searched my eyes, seeing how willing I was to follow this through, right until the very end. I had already thrown myself at him, but now I was reluctant to open my mouth for him. I did so slowly, unsure as to where to focus my eyes as he forced his fingers inside of my mouth and I could taste myself on his tongue. I could feel his fingertips touch the back of my throat and I gagged, stomach contracting as his fingers kept my mouth wedged open.

“Such a good girl.” He mumbled, removing his fingers.

Tears were collected in the corner of my eyes and my cheeks were flushed as he removed my hands from his dick, taking it for himself and with the other hand he thrust my hips towards his. He positioned himself at my entrance and my mouth fell open as I waited with bated breath. Then in one fluid motion he slammed himself inside of me and I screamed, body extending upwards as I exhaled shakily while he got used to the sensation of being inside of me. He had done this to me before but I still wasn’t used to it, the force he used hitting me anew every time.

He thrust in and out of me furiously and buried his head in the crook of my neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin while I breathed erratically. His hands wrapped around my waist firmly, fingernails digging into my flesh so he could pull me towards and away from him vigorously. I whined as he ploughed his full length inside of me again and I could hear his breath catch in the back of his throat. After that he thrust even more senselessly than before, grunting rhythmically while my whines and moans bounced off the walls.

He thrust faster and faster and his hands lifted from my waist to the garrotte still looped around my neck. We both were close as he tightened the garrotte around my neck and my mind span into overdrive, simultaneously gasping and choking as he hit just the right spot and I started cummings. Me losing control drove him over the edge and as he was in the throes of passion his hands slowly pulled further and further apart making it more and more difficult for it to breathe. We both came and my vision blurred as I looked to the ceiling as I passed out.

* * *

 

I came to on the bed. This couldn’t be right. I was still alive, staring blearily at the dirty warehouse walls. In my peripheral vision I could see him dressing himself, while my head span and I tried to collect my thoughts. I tried speaking but nothing came out. My throat was shot and it was unlikely that I’d speak with comfort for a couple days. I sat up with difficulty and he looked back at me over his shoulder.

“Why am I not dead?” My voice was high and reedy but at least something came out this time.

His jaw tightened and he turned back away from me, looking down as he buckled up his belt. I fought to stand upright and did so shakily while staring at him. He turned back to me, fully dressed as he looked me up and down and I saw his lips twitch. I was concerned that he was after a round two as he leaned over but when he stood back upright he had my clothes in his hands, the clothes from the very beginning of our encounter, bloodied and ripped as they were. He gently but firmly started dressing me, wrapping the tatters of my shirt around my torso and stepping me into my skirt while I relied entirely on his even hands.

“I thought you were going to kill me.” I said softly.

His jaw shifted, and he stared intensely at my clothes.

“I didn’t feel like it.” He shrugged, speaking dismissively.

“Thank you.” I said, barely loud enough to be heard but I was sure he did hear me.

“Leave.” He stepped away suddenly and gave me such a stern order that I hesitated.

I looked towards the door then back to him, confusion marring my features.

“What about the German?” I asked as an afterthought.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He smirked and my mouth twitched into a smile.

I nodded, looking at the door again. I started towards it on shaking legs, before hesitating, biting my lip. I doubled back slightly, standing in front of him and staring up at his face, taking in all of his features. Then I gently placed my lips on his and he responded with relish, opening his mouth and gripping his hand on the back of my head. I parted our lips, placing my hand on his chest before starting back towards the door.

“Out of curiosity,” he commented and I looked back at him. “Were you working for anyone?”

“I’d never tell you that.” I smirked.

I slipped out of my cell door, then down the stairs to the floor of the warehouse and out into the blinding whiteness of the outside world.


End file.
